


The Night after beating Ra's al-Ghul

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the season finale, episode 3x23, after Ra’s is killed and Oliver announces his going away with Felicity to all his friends, he goes to Thea’s to get his stuff. Oliver Queen leaves Thea’s and next time we see him he’s in the car driving with Felicity Smoak by his side. Many, better than me, pointed out that Oliver left Thea’s with a shirt and is wearing a different one in the car.</p>
<p>That inspired me to write a missing scene of the moment (night) between the two moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night after beating Ra's al-Ghul

His sister was safe. The Demon Head ring, that weight so heavy on his pocket, was now in Malcolm’s hands. Never again he would go back to Nanda Parbat. He was free from both Al Sahim and The Arrow, he had only one name now, the one his parents gave him the day he was born, Oliver Queen.

And Oliver Queen only wanted only one thing out of life, to be happy. Diggle, Laurel, Thea and Ray had proven they were able to keep Starling City safe, his promise to keep the city safe was fulfilled, now he wanted to make Oliver Queen safe, and happy.

After almost 8 years losing Oliver Queen piece by piece he was ready and willing to understand the new Oliver Queen, learn about him, know him and he had the best and most perfect partner he could ever had conjured to do it with.

Felicity had stood there, by his side, these last 3 years. Always by his side, pointing out his flaws (and it was so hard to hear her so many times), getting angry, getting frustrated, stepping away, but never too far away always near enough to stay within reach. She was always there and since their night in Nanda Parbat he knew why; Felicity loved him as much as he loved her.

He smile to himself behind the wheel while remembering that night. He was desperate, so very desperate, it was their first and last night, the final act of his miserable life, the only gift life had given him in almost 8 years. Sometime during that night he turned selfish he wanted her all, he wanted to stay in her forever just as much as she would be engraved in him forever.

Turns out it wasn’t their last night together. He was now on his way to her house. He had never been to her house. It was strange that they were so intimately and deeply connected and he had never seen or been to her house. He would fix that soon enough.

Oliver got out the elevator and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds until he saw her radiant smile.

“Hi”

“Hi. Come in.”

As he stepped inside he found himself surrounded by simple, practical and girly, it was hers, it was her. He heard the door locking.

“I thought we were leaving?” he looked at her puzzled. What was going on?

“I have a suggestion. I haven’t been sleeping all that well…”

His eyes turn somber. He knew exactly why she hadn’t been sleeping well and he never wanted that to happen, not to her.

She noticed the mood swing in his eyes but she was sure once she finished talking he would be back to the lighter mood he was before.

“… I’m betting you didn’t either…”

Nanda Parbat had been Hell, the sleep was scarce and riddled with nightmares, all about her, about losing her, losing who they could become, losing their future together, losing all hope.

“… so I was wondering if I could convince you to stay here with me tonight?”

Stay? With her? He hadn’t consider that before but she was right he was tired and she did looked tired.

“You sure?”

She nodded.

“There’s only one problem with your suggestion, Felicity.”

“Oh. What?”

“I’m sure I would do anything but sleep if I stay here with you.”

She smile.

“I considered that myself but then I remember; that’s going to happen anywhere we stop for the night.”

He loved to see her smile after all he had put her through.

“True. Very true.”

“That’s settled then.” she walked up to him and reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck “I will make something for us to eat while you get your bags.” Their first kiss since they parted in Nanda Parbat was sweet and so full of hope and happiness he almost fell to his knees.

“I have another idea I will get some burgers and drinks from Belly’s.”

“Missed Belly’s?”

He nodded. Then kissed her again before getting out.

Outside, on the hallway, he took sometime to steady himself. He knew it was going to be like coming alive again but he never expected it to be this strong, to make him this weak, so filled of something he couldn’t even understand yet but he was sure it was love, a kind he thought he would never experience for himself.

It took him a few minutes to get to the elevator.

On the other side of the door Felicity was having a similar experience only she always believed she would, eventually, feel this kind of overwhelming perfect love for someone. Then she met and fell in love with Oliver. He was the one she always knew would come but he made his best for her to believe that that kind of love could never be attained, not with him, he was beyond reach, but now… everything had changed he was there, willing to find out more about himself with her by his side. It still felt more like a dream than reality but his taste, still on her lips, told her it was real and finally, happiness was shining upon her.

While he was out she continued with her packing. She was all for going away and finding themselves out, just not that night, that night she had other plans.

The smell of hamburgers and fries made him hungry he couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment and eat. He could see her door at the end of the hall when he froze.

It was the first time he was doing something like this, ever. Sure he had brought Laurel ice cream, once, but he had an ulterior motive to do that, he wanted her to allow them to be what they were before, he was just back from the Island and he wanted to get life as it was before; now, with Felicity, it was different. He was taking dinner for them and realized he had no hidden agenda, it was just a normal thing, like a normal couple would do from time to time, sure there would be sex afterwards but that was a settled all together. He felt domestic in a way, entangled in a ordinary life situation; for the first time in so many years, he felt normal.

As he approached the door and rang he was smiling at himself, at the situation, because of her; he really didn’t knew or cared. “It’s open.” Felicity’s voice was clear from inside. That sounded unsafe.

He open the door and lock it behind him but he didn’t saw her anywhere. There were some noises from inside one of the rooms, he had a hunch it was the bedroom but he wasn’t sure, soon he would find out if he was right, unless they didn’t make it that far.

“Felicity…”

She came into the living room and walked up to him taking the bags off his hands and kissing him with an ease that he was still unfamiliar with.

“Felicity do you always leave your door like that?”

“Like what?” she was distracted setting the food on the kitchen table.

“Unlocked.”

She turned to him “No. Of course not.”

His answer was a puzzled look to her.

“Oh. I get it” she smiled “I forgot to give you a key for when you got back so I left it unlocked when I went to the bedroom.”

She forgot to give him a key…

“Still… it was unsafe. Please don’t do it again.”

“Next time you will have a key and I won’t need to.” considering the conversation over Felicity focus on the food “I’m starving.”

“So am I.” in more ways than one.

It wasn’t the first time they were eating together but it was the first time they were having dinner as a couple.

“Are you sure you are going to eat those?”

He looked down to the few fries he had left. And then back to her.

“Yes.”

He look at the place where her fries were supposed to be.

“You eaten all of yours? Already?”

“I love fries.”

He dipped one in ketchup and was going to eat it when he stopped like he suddenly remember something “They are bad for you you know?”

She smiled, her eyes like little devils “I’m planning on having all the calories out of my system in a while.”

He fed her the fry he was holding “My thoughts exactly.”

He didn’t even remember how long ago he had been so at ease with someone and enjoying himself like that.

Sex came so naturally that night. So different from their first time. There was no rush, no one to come in and take him, or her, away. The time was theirs and they took all of it until they were both satisfied and exhausted.

In the aftermath he just took to stroke her back leisurely with the tip of his fingers. It was so soothing, feeling her warm skin under his finger tips, her head on his chest, it was overwhelming and he was having trouble breathing with the heartbeat he couldn’t control.

He was so awe with all of it, all of her, that at first he didn’t notice. But after awhile he couldn’t help but feel his chest moist right where Felicity was laying her head.

“Felicity, are you crying?”

She didn’t move for a moment but then he felt her inhale before mumbling an unconvincing “No”

“Felicity” he set his hand on her head inviting her to look at him “Please don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

She didn’t want him to see her cry so she didn’t turned to him “It’s nothing.”

He sat up on the bed. She had no choice but to show him the silent and slow tears running down her face.

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know you, you don’t cry for nothing.”

“I’m happy Oliver. But it’s too much, just a few hours ago I had lost you, forever, now you’re here…” she took her hand to his chest over his heart, just like she had done a few hours ago back at Palmer Tech “… with me. We are leaving, together… too many emotions, conflicted emotions; My brain is struggling to deal with all the emotions that came crushing down on me in the last few hours. But I am happy. I love you.”

As she rested her head back on his chest he hold her tight kissing the top of her head. It was too much, she was right. That very day he left Nanda Parbat to his death now he only had life to look forward too. So he just let her tears run down, holding her tight, until they stop. He made sure she fell asleep before he let sleep take over him.

He was still asleep when she woke up. She didn’t wake him as she got out to get some bagels. But she did leave him a note just in case he noticed she was gone.

He woke up to the sun light that got through the window blinders. The bed was empty, the only thing there was her smell, everywhere. He notice the small piece of paper and took it

“ _Another thing you should know. I love warm bagels for breakfast. Be right back with some. xoxo F_ ”

As much as he would rather have another session with her he was glad she wasn’t there for he wanted to leave Starling as early as possible. The night before he hadn’t notice but Felicity already packed everything. She was ready to go and so was he.

He was already dressed and carrying luggage to the car when she arrived with the bagels.

They were back to the kitchen table for breakfast. He took a bite from one of the bagels “These bagels are really good.”

“Worth the walk and the wait, I’ll say.”

“You should add not having morning sex to that list.”

She froze, the bagel mid air.

“That was the plan but… yeah your right. These bagels are really good.”

She was flustered, he was enjoying that.

“Not better than sex, with you I mean, never better than you. I just love having these bagels for breakfast, not that having you wouldn’t be great. Just it’s probably the last time I would eat these.”

He missed her babbling so very much.

“So are you telling me you rather stay in Starling with the bagels?”

“NO, Oliver how can you say that? It’s just I love bagels and these are the best thing I ever had. NOT the best thing, you are the best thing. God my brain is the worse sometimes.”

Oliver laugh taking her hand and kissing it.

“I love you and your brain and I missed your babbling” it’s been more than a year since he heard her babbling. “You ready to go?”

“After tidying up over here, yes.”

“I will finish up taking the luggage to the car while you do that.”

She nodded getting up and kissing him.

Half an hour later they were speeding out of Starling, heading to a new and hopefully brighter future.


End file.
